Lunatic Pandora
by mizuko
Summary: When an usual disaster and a string of strange occurrences strike, Inu-tachi find there’s more to his mother’s side than anyone ever thought. IK
1. The Prologue

Pandora's Box

Prologue

A tiny itch, turned into a sneeze and then a sniff. 'I hope I'm not coming down with something.' she thought absently, her thoughts wandering idly. She sighed silently watching the curtain of rainfall beyond the mouth of the cave. It was a rare quiet moment between them, both soothing and contemplative, unlike the ones born of fatigue, stress, or tension they were privy to on their journey. The rain had forced them to take cover and she was glad of it. Them could rest for a bit even if it did mean getting soaked a bit.

Inuyasha sat back towards the small fire, keeping watch, keeping them safe. She knew without looking that his eyes were scanning the horizon, alert and cautious. Miroku sat closer to the warmth of the flame. At first glance one would think him asleep, but brows showed deep concentration and his stiff posture told he was in fact awake and meditating. Looking as peaceful and tranquil as the atmosphere around them. Sango sat opposite her, across the flame. The sound her rag, back and forth, back and forth on Hiraikotsu mingled with pitter-patter of rain and the echo of gripping water deeper in the cave.

'Everything was so peaceful she wished the moment would last forever. Just her friend and quiet, peaceful-

"Kagome, could you tell me a story, please. Pretty please!" She looked down to see big green eyes gazing up pleadingly at her, ' So much for peace and quiet,' she sighed. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please!" Why had she ever taught him that expression? He always used it against her along with those cute eyes. She was going to spoil him rotten. She caved, "alright," and his bushy little tail wiggled in excitement. She laughed despite herself; he was just too cute!

"Okay Shippo, let me think...I don't know of any offhand-

"Tell me one that different, one from a far away land or something!" The baby kitsune requested.

"Yes, perhaps with a beautiful lady as well." She looked to see Miroku had ended his meditation. She smiled at the monk and at the way Sango rolled her eyes while she worked.

"One with a moral would be nice," said the demon slayer, more a shot at the monk's lecherousness then a request.

"Well...umm...." 'I don't know if this has a real moral to it but I guess it could work, "Alright, I got one." She blushed a little as everyone focused on her intently; even Inuyasha turned his ears her way.

"Okay, well...There are many different peoples in the world. Each having their own unique beliefs. In a land far to the west, they have story about the very first Man and Woman, just as we do.

They say the gods created man, gave him fire, and clothes and a house and food." Was that how it went? Probably not. Ah well, it wasn't as if they could tell if she stretched it a bit," The gods gave all that he needed. But the man was lonely." How'd it go next? "To cure his loneliness the God gave to him a beautiful woman to become his wife and life long companion. The woman carried a small box with her-

"What was in it?" Shippo asked, surprisingly his only outburst so far.

"Patience, can't tell you just yet, it'll spoil the story. So anyway, in return for companionship and happiness the gods asked that the couple never open the box or be punished. Small request. They put it away, and it was forgotten." She paused to lick her dry lips and noticed her audience in rapt attention. 'Jiisan would love to have someone pay this much attention to one of his tales.' "The couple lived happily for a long time, they had everything they could ever want, in their own private paradise. I'm sure she'd born him many children." she winked at the monk, "But,"

"But?"

"But one day the woman came across the box while cleaning. Some say she'd forgotten all about the box and the god's warnings, other say the couple had had a fight and she did it to spite him. But most say it was mere curiosity that got the better of her."

"What was in it?" Shippo asked eyes wide.

"Death," she answered flatly earning a gasp or two, but she continued, "death, pain, pestilence, violence, disease and suffering and all manner of evil escaped into the world. The woman tried to close it, but it was too late. The woman wept for she knew she'd done a terrible thing. As she when she looked up she saw there was one last thing. One very last very important thing.

"And what was that?" this time it was Inuyasha who asked. She looked into his iridescent golden eyes and smiled.

"Hope."

The Palace of Eternal Night

In the darkness the Old Hag laughed, a sound more a kin dried leaves and dead husks then anything. Her designs were really commence. She would finally rid the world of that wretch's nauseating existence. The Old Hag broke the ancient lock in one swift swipe, ripping it chains and all from the cellar door. And this would do it! The Old Hag cackled, flinging open the door, laughing manically as a thousand horrors, thousand nightmares, flew up, up, up and out into the world. Oh but this, this was just the appetizer to wet the buds in preparation for the main course, the dark cloud to mark the storm. To get rid of...nuisances...as well as distract their energies. With the destruction of the impudent little moon bitch and that disgusting hell spawn of hers nothing, **nothing**, would stop her.

Soon. Very soon, the earth and the heavens would be hers to control, hers to command! A horrible glee swell within the Old Hag's blackened heart, she couldn't wait to she feel their warm blood dripping from their lifeless bodies!

The horrible old witch stopped laughing.

One last creature crawled from the depths of darkness. All shriveled up and pale as snow it let out pitiable cried, it's too large eye pleading and hopefully as it grabbed hold of her bony leg to itself out.

"Eck! Wretch useless thing!" The Old Hag shrieked, shaking it off.

It moaned pleadingly.

"Stupid creature!" she cried, spittle flying from her foul mouth, "Shall I relieve you of your misery?" Her mouth twisted into a gnarled smile, "I think, I shall!" She crowed as she beat the life laughing at it pain, cackling with glee. She killed it dead, envisioning her enemies in its place. Finishing with the deed with a kick it to its side she hobbled off refreshed and invigorated.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and Inuyasha and its logo are a registered trademark of Viz Video and Manga. All rights reserved. The author makes no warranty of any kind, expressed or implied, with regard to these chapters or this documentation. The author shall not be liable in any event for incidental or consequential damages in connection with or arising out of the interpretation or analysis of this story….

Real Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this. R&R.


	2. The Start

AN: The idea for this story was inspired by the story of Kaguya-hime and Inuyasha's firerat clothes. Most of the other characters are taken from Japanese folklore  

Inuyasha

After years of living on his own there were quite a few things he'd learned, mostly to himself alive. One of those things was to trust in his instinct. Instinct had kept him from being eaten by hungry youkai as a child. Even now that spilt second decision, that gut feeling, kept him from being speared, burned, bitten, slashed and run-through most of the time.

Instinct had its good and bad. Instinct told him not to straight out kill the strange, terrified, knobby-kneed girl he'd met four years ago. But instincts that he'd developed also kept him from getting close to people. Humans had unbelievably pathetic instincts (worse then any other creature he knew). Coupled with the fact that most of them seemed to ignore what little they did have, made him wonder how the even survived this far, let alone become so numerous in the future. 

But at the moment he actually wished he were human. His life-saving intuition was driving him nuts. There was a constant buzz in the back of his mind. All day and all night since three days ago; more specifically since the night in the cave and Kagome's stupid story.  Three days and his hair was still standing on end.  Like some ominous little cloud skirting about the corners of his mind. 'Since when have I ever let some little tale spook me? Never, that's when!' He snorted in annoyance trying to shake off the feeling, but his ears still twitched to catch every possible sound, his nose kept sifting through all the smells, eyes still scanned their surrounding looking for anything suspicious or unusual.

It bugged him to no end.

He was in a foul mood because of it when he should be quite content. They'd found not one, but four jewel shards after running into a band of mitsume/hitsume kozo. Counting the ones they'd gotten before it rained made a grand total of six.

An unusually high number for one trip. The were also an unusually high number of spooks and restless spirits about now that he thought about it...

'Damn. I can't stop being paranoid. I feel like we're being watched... like I'm being watched.' He spared a glance at his companions and slowed down. So wrapped up in his thoughts he threatened to leave them behind with out even realizing. At least they were out in the open. He could see any attack coming, the downside: anyone could attack. 

He glanced back again wishing they'd hurry up. He did not want to be out in the open anymore. Sango seemed be explaining how the slayers developed their techniques to an attentive Miroku. More likely she was just keeping an eye on his hands, the damn lech. Kirara rode on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome, who was oddly quiet, was looking off into the distance, towards the mountains in the north.

Did she sense a shard? 'Nah, She'd' have said the somethin' already.' Or did she feel what he was feeling. That foreboding-

"Boo!" Inuyasha jumped and caught the unmanly yelp before it left his throat, too late though, to stop his heart from thundering in his chest. 'Too many nerves.' He grumbled. A giggling ball of kitsune rolled with laughter at his feet.

 A soon to be dead ball of kitsune that is.

"Shippo! You little snot!" Shippo yelped as he dodged Inuyasha's claw and started scampering back to Kagome.

"Come back here ya coward!"

If nothing else Shippo was nice distraction. Annoying but welcome. Inuyasha purposely missed the tyke's tail by a hair's breath. 'Too slow, brat you've been eating too many candies.'

"Ah! Kagome save me!" he cried when Inuyasha hoisted him up by the tail. No response,

"Kagome?" Inuyasha came to a stop before her as their little game ended.

"Hey, what wrong with you? Your face is all funny." That could've come out soo much better. A cloud passed over temporarily shading them. She glared at him reflexively, but then turned pensive, "I don't feel so good,"

"If Kagome-sama is feeling ill, then perhaps we should rest for awhile." Miroku suggested.

"Keh, she don't smell sick."  And if she was all the more reason for them to hurry up.

"No, not sick. Something feels...off. Like something is not right." She reeked of worry and a little fear, 'How could I've missed that?'  He berated himself as he saw her shiver from the slight breeze beneath the shade. 'Shade?'

He looked up,  "What the fuck!?"

He absently heard his companions gasp as well. 'That ain't no fucking cloud...'

Whatever 'it' was, it was slowly, but surely, blocking out the sun. It didn't stop; it just kept getting darker and darker. Kirara transformed offering some light but making it harder to see anything beyond their tiny circle.

He didn't fear the darkness; he still had his other senses. The same couldn't be said for human in the group. The pungent smell of fear was like a beacon.

"Inuyasha?" He heard the uncertain tremble in Kagome's voice. She sounded scared. The girl reached for him in the diminishing light, but was off horribly.

"I'm right here," he wanted to say, but he could only grunt as a horrible pain seized him. White-hot fire ran through his blood as fast as lightening! He gripped his chest, 'Dammit, what is this!  It feels like I'm being fucking ripped in two! Argh!'  He vaguely tasted blood from nearly bit his tongue off in the intense pain.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, where are you? I can't see you." Stupid girl was going wrong way! Didn't she at least have the sense to stay near Kirara?! 'I gotta-

"Arrgh...unh."

 And then... darkness.

Kagome

It was pitch black. Not 'hands over your eyes' black or 'middle of the night' black or even 'hands over your eyes in the middle of the night' black. This was sensory deprivation black. The darkness so thick you could feel it slipping past your fingers.   Once, when she was in middle school, her class had taken a field trip to a museum. Part of the tour went through an underground bomb shelter replica. There had been a brief power outage... Not one iota of light for all the two minutes that it lasted. It looked exactly like this. But this… This was and unnatural darkness. Kirara had transforms and yet she still couldn't see. Or made she'd gone too far and didn't realize it. But it had to end soon right? Eclipses only lasted a few minute, didn't they? But she wasn't sure if this was an eclipse or not.

To make matters worse an awful wail wafted through the darkness, the yowls, howls, snarls, growls, grumble, rumbles, roars and whimpers of confused, distraught and terrified creatures. The sound was a horrible cacophony in her ears.

She heard a grunt of pain somewhere close, fear and hope both spiking her heart. "Inuyasha?"

She heard the soft crunch of gravel and grass. To her right? Or from behind? "Who's there? Inuyasha is that you?"

'Please let that be you, please let that be you.' Her heart thundered as she head her breath. In the far back of her mind she noted just how easy it was to be petrified when you literally couldn't see the nose on your face. How much easier it was to imagine some fifteenth century ax murderer creeping up behind you...

'Don't be silly you're just scaring yourself' ...Were those footstep coming closer?!

Something roughly grabbed her arm! "Aaa-mmmh!" It was a hand, a clawed hand. She stopped resisting.

"Wrong way, bitch."  His breath on her ear caused her to shiver. She nodded; removing is hand from her mouth. "Be quiet. Don't move," he commanded, his voice rougher than normal almost like when he...She look at his face (or what she hope was his face) a pair of disembodied eyes glared down at her. She would have screamed, if she wasn't frozen stiff with shock. Inuyasha's eyes were glowing an angry red. "Don't move." He repeated one more time and then let go.

She reached out to stop him and nearly lost her balance grabbing at thin air. She silently whimpered though trying to remain calm, even a bloodthirsty, transformed hanyou was better than being alone in the dark.

She heard something growl off to her right. And another answered it somewhere in front of her. 'I really, really hope that one was Inuyasha...' There were the sounds of a fight, vicious growls and snarls, and it all sounded right on top of her. Like she was right in the middle of it. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead and her heart continued its marathon race in her ribcage. It didn't help that the darkness was suffocating...  She'd like to think that it was courage that kept her from moving, and a small bit of it was, but really she'd probably just get herself kill. The fighting was coming to a pitch, the snarls and growl short and clipped. She felt vulnerable and useless. Feebly squinting in the darkness the forms of the creatures became just barely visible.  She could see! Just barely, to be sure but still! 'The light, the sun, is coming back!' she cheered, hope swelling.

A particularly vicious snarl cutting through the air made her jump. A muffled thud and then the sound of something dragging in the grass and fading away and then all was silent.

The silence was scarier then anything. Almost as frightening as the sudden whiff of blood that choked her nostrils. "Inuyasha?" everything would be okay as soon as she found him. She'd feel a whole lot safer knowing where he was.

Glowing disembodied red eyes swung her way from a distance.

Then again, maybe not.

She closed her eye and took a deep breath. 'Just be calm. A don't make any sudden movements, and maybe he won't see me…' Yeah, right. She'd have better luck trying, 'There's no place like home, there's no place like home,' while clicking her heals

"Oi! What are you doing, wench?" She blinked.  The light was apparently back in full-on sunny day mode, as if nothing had happened in the first place. Inuyasha's slightly concerned and puzzled face greeted her. Everything looked completely innocent and normal. Except the small puddles of blood everywhere.

She frowned, "Don't you remember what happened?"

He gave her that 'when did you lose it?' look, "Remember what?" She looked down; he followed her gaze and inhaled sharply.

His arms were soaked to the elbow in blood.

He looked at her. She knew that look. It was the same horrified shock and self-loathing as when he slaughtered those bandits. It was full of self-abhorrence and disgust even as his eye swept over for wounds.

"Stop that! You didn't hurt me at all, in fact you-

"Who did I kill this time? Don't trying to protect me, I'm the one who did this, I'm the one whose hands are covered in blood Where's Miroku and Sango? Shippo!? Did I...?" She shook her head vehemently. "Then who's...?

"If you'd let me explain a moment, before jumping to conclusions. What's the last thing you remember?"

She saw him visibly shudder and was worried. "Pain, it was getting dark...and then it felt like something was trying to fuckin' pull my body in two. Nothing else." So he had been in pain, what could've cause it?

"…It got really dark, it couldn't see you. I thought I heard you in pain so I went to check. The next thing I know, you're with me telling me to stay put and fighting off whatever made those." Kagome pointed to the bloody paw prints leading away from them. "You saved me, Inuyasha."

For a moment he was silent then, "The others?" She shrugged looking around the grassy landscape.

"Not sure, I think I lost them."

"What?! Are you crazy? Dammit, don't you have any sense at all? You're supposed to stay put! Instead of wandering off and blundering around like some newborn pup!"

"I wasn't blundering! I was looking for you!"

"And nearly got eaten by wild animals!"

"You jerk! I thought you were in pain!"

"Keh, I ain't weak like you puny humans- Ambling in the dark like that... I swear Kagome, sometimes it's like you don't have enough common sense to find a drop of water in a lake."

"........."

"Oh shit."

"Inuyashaaa! SIT!"

She expected a long line of curses and grumbling to follow but he was quiet. "Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Nothing. Slightly panicked she kneeled beside him and shook him gently, "Inuyasha?"

He was out cold.

Palace of Eternal Night

'That's it...yes, I can feel it growing.' The Old Hag positively hummed with happiness. The old crone sat in a dark room watching a simple but elegantly decorated cup on a pedestal. Tsukuyomi, the backstabbing fool, wouldn't notice it was missing until it was too late.

'And whoever blotted out the sun...at such a perfect moment h my thanks.' It was a nice touch, even if she had nothing to do with it.

Now her designs were secure. Already see could feeling the chalice accumulate their stolen energies. Soon they would be reduced to pathetic weaklings, this was merely an assurance that those stuck up, and high-minded bastards won't interfere. The Old Hag smiled, her plans had gone this since time she'd help shatter that disgusting wench's happiness, with her own father no less! She hadn't felt this happy since...

Izanagi...

The name left a bitter taste in her mouth and fouled her mood.

Alls the more reason to destroy every last one and reclaim her place as the ultimate power!

Disclaimer: See prologue. Please review any comments questions or criticisms are welcome.


	3. The Haunted Castle

AN: Kimochi iiiii! I'm so happy, this story really has my creative juices flowing! Not much action in this chapter, but a strong empire- err story begins with a firm foundation! Well enjoy!

Tsukijou

A man paced out side the lavish door unaware that those inside could every footfall. The man was tall and strong looking, his face was very sharp and hard, he had a distinguished looking beard and mustache and his hair, black as night was pull up into a topknot. His kimono was unlike any woven on earth like looked like the Milky Way itself, a dark blue night sky dusted with stars. In contrast with the outer kimono, his haori and hakama were pitch black. He carried no sword, there was no need; the stony look on his face was enough to keep most away.

Sensing troubled times ahead he cursed the fact that he had only one heir to inherit his power. He also cursed the fact that he was on such bad terms with her. And his sister for that matter, but his sister was being childish and stupid. The only reason he was at this dilemma now was because he hadn't been on speaking terms for the last few centuries with either of them...and his daughter was his sister favorite niece. If Amaterasu held an audience with anyone from his house it would be his daughter. Now he just needed to convince her to go and talk with his sister...'Hrumph.' He and knocked on the door and then entered.

The word lavish didn't describe the room nearly enough. The walls and ceiling were painted the night, from dust to dawn, centering on the full moon in the middle of the ceiling. Everything, every piece of furniture, was expertly crafted and made of the finest materials. It was a paragon of opulence and luxury. Except for a metal plate nailed to the floor directly beneath the moon. A chain was attached to the plate, and the chain to a clasp. His eyes followed the chain to the back of the room were a gaggle chatting and giggling of maids obstructed his view.

He clapped his hands twice and the chain jerk sharply, surprised. "You are all dismissed. Leave us." The women left quickly and silently leaving only one figure behind. A feminine figure clothed in robes as lavish as her surroundings. Despite the beauty of everything, including the woman, the room was filled with sadness. It radiated from her heart and soul in waves.

"Kaguya."

"Father." There was a silence as he debate how he should go about asking her. Then he remembered; he was the father she should obey him regardless.

"Kaguya, someone has stolen the chalice." He stated

"So you decided to grace my prison with your presence, how novel." She said with no small amount of contempt.

"I will forgive your impertinence this one time child, as this is truly a dire matter. Someone has stolen the chalice-

"Why come here? I don't have it. I can't even reach the window, thanks to you."

"Thanks to me you are back where you belong! Where you should be instead of- of gallivanting among mortals and making a fool of yourself and lower yourself to consort with-" he stopped and breathe deeply. He would not repeat this old argument again. "You are to go to Hijou and tell Amaterasu of this immediately."

"Why not send someone else, a servant or better still go to her in person, it is a dire matter."

"She'll only listen to one person in this house and that happens to be you. If not we shall die." He implored.

"I don't care there is nothing for me but sorrow. Death? I welcome it I'd rather spend eternity with my beloved, then here in this prison-"

"This is your home! This is your world! And I will not have you speak such nonsense anymore!"

-with the monster that murdered my baby! His own grandchild and my reason to live! You heartless monster!"

"Watch you tongue child! You will do as I say!"

"Fine!" He blinked. Had she given in already?

"But in return I want my freedom or a quick death-

"Absolutely not!"

"Then we die together, it matters not to me." Damn her! Damn that girl to all the seven hells! Him trying to gain audience with Amaterasu was as likely as the sun traveling with the moon through the sky. It wouldn't happen, at least not soon enough to save them. He sighed, there was one way to make her go, he was loathed to use it but…

"I didn't kill your child." She gasped.

"_It_," he spat, "is still alive, on earth."

Miroku

"Do you see them?"

"Not, yet. They couldn't have gone that far."

"Unless Inuyasha doesn't want to be found..."

"What do you mean by that, houshi-sama?"

"Well it was dark for a good ten minute that's enough time to-" her handed tighten on Hiraikotsu's grip, "-to spend some quality time alone with Kagome-sama." His words were light but all of them had a tense moment back there. For a few minutes in the absolute darkness he wondered if that was what it would be like should his wind tunnel swallow him up. It was most...disconcerting.

When the light had return he had been pleasantly surprised to find Sango gripping his hand like death itself. And then merely commented on it being a nice habit to start so long as she didn't squeeze so hard. That had earned him a bump on the head...But everyone was alright and much relieved. Until they saw that Inuyasha and Kagome were missing.

"I see them!" Shippo pointed at a conspicuous spot of red, "Oh no, Inuyasha's hurt!"

Both Sango and Shippo were at their friend's side the moment Kirara lightly touched down. "Kagome-chan! What happened?" they questioned.

Miroku took his time, noting the blood and the trial that led away from what was an obvious fight. Something attacked, but was it the reason behind the darkness or just a coincidence? Inuyasha didn't look bad, well not as bad as it had to be to knock him out. Only a few scratches from what he could see. Kagome told them what had passed while tenderly stroking Inuyasha's head, which rested in her lap………lucky dog.

Inuyasha was so fortunate as to have the affections of, not one, but two women. Granted Kikyo had tried to kill him and Kagome-sama several times…and that Kagome no longer said to be bothered by Kikyo's claim on Inuyasha heart.

He would try to enlighten them on what a fortuitous opportunity they were passing up. Later.

Right now they had more pressing matters. He wasn't the only one who suspected something suspicious was going on. Although Inuyasha never vocalized such to Miroku, the hanyou's edginess was proof enough.

During their travels they encountered a lot of demons due to the shards of the jewel they carried. But not every single day like this week. It was troublesome and exhaustive.

He blinked to see Sango draping Inuyasha over Kirara. "I saw a village not too far from here. I think we can make it by nightfall. We should go there and rest for the night."

"Agreed. Do not worry Kagome-sama I sure Inuyasha will be fine." She nodded but still looked worried.

They made it to the village around dusk. It was bigger then most they happened upon. It was located on a large river so he wasn't surprise to see lots of shops and peddlers still about. At the far end of the village there was a large building- a castle in fact.

"Wow that place is big." Shippo commented in awe.

"Spirits are attracted by spacious places, the more wealth the better."

"Spirits huh? I can think of someone else who is attracted to luxurious homes."

"Sango I have no idea what you mean. The only thing that attracts me is your marvelous beauty and grace."

"Spare me houshi-sama."

"Hey, guys we're here." Kagome told them as she steadied Inuyasha' unconscious body.

"Quite so," he walked up the path, through a beautiful garden with a pond and a well, which lead to the entrance. A servant, a pretty, young sweet with candy eyes and cherry lips, greeted him. She also looked very tired, with dark ring beneath her eyes.

"May I help you, priest?" she said with a sigh.

"Yes, my companions and I were wonder if you had any lodgings to spare-

"I'm sorry but this isn't an inn," she yawned, "besides this place is haunted."

"Which is why we came here, I noticed an ominous cloud that hangs above the house and would hope to use my services in exchange for a nights stay and food for my weary companions."

"Really?" Her whole face brighten, she had cute dimples. "That is a small price for a large vice. I'm certain the Mistress would not mind, I shall take you to her."

"A Mistress? If she is as beautiful as you-Ow! My dearest Sango, must your affections be so painful?"

"Can you really get rid of this spirit?" A strong but feminine voice called from behind the maid. "My lady!" the girl bowed. Miroku shoulders sagged. It was an old woman who resembled a dried skeleton more than the beautiful woman he'd been imaging. 'She looks tired as well,' he thought.

"I believe so." He answered, but the woman wasn't listening. Instead she was looking narrowed eyed at Shippo and Kirara. "My friends," he stressed, "and I, are experienced at dealing with this type of matter."

"Fine. You should get some rest; the spirit only appears after all have gone to sleep. Michiko, show them to there rooms and have meals prepared." With that the old woman left.

"Please forgive my lady, she is not well these days. Too many nights without sleep." No one knew what to say to that.

Sango broke the silence, "Tell us about this sprit,"

"Is it why you both seem so tired?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and this way please." As the maid lead them through the large house, he couldn't help but observe the beautiful shoji and wall paintings depicting a love story between a lord and a beautiful servant girl. It must have cost a fortune. "This house is haunted by a former servant. She used to haunt this place centuries ago but stopped and up until a few weeks ago everything was fine. But now all of a sudden the spirit has appeared again," she stopped, "Here are your rooms, I shall tell you the whole tale when I return with your dinner."

Miroku watched the maid leave 'pity she couldn't stay longer…'

"Quit staring at that girl's rear and help me move Inuyasha to the futon."

"Of course, Sango, but I was merely making sure didn't fall from weariness," Kagome and Sango gave him disbelieving looks. He sighed; they never believed him anymore.

"She did look really exhausted." Kagome commented once they had Inuyasha situated. The young miko was tenderly washing the blood from Inuyasha hands with a cloth and water a servant provided moments after Michiko left. He and Sango shared a look and a smile. It was so obvious to everyone but them. "What worries me more though is the fact that Inuyasha hasn't awoken yet."

"You said he was in pain before?"

"That's right," she told them and continued her work as they speculated and the whys'

"That strange darkness is behind it, of that, I'm nearly sure. I sensed a dark power as fallen over the land."

"Naraku?"

"It doesn't have his rotten stench all over it."

"I agree, Shippo, it doesn't feel like him. I don't think he is powerful enough to stop the sun from shining either."

"Is whatever caused that, what's causing all these restless youkai and spirits?"

"Most likely."

"But," Kagome interrupted, looking up from wringing out a cloth, she posed the real question," what's all that got to do with Inuyasha?"

Disclaimer: See prologue. Please review any comments questions or criticisms are welcome.


	4. The Tragic Tale

AN: The legend of Okiku is a pretty well known one that is associated with Himeji castle. I've stuck to that story but pretty much run with Kaguya's and use some creative license…more like a lot. But some of details in that story will be consistent with the original legend but you'll see that later. Oh yes and If the connection between the two plot's is too vague right now. Here's a clue: The suffix -jou means castle. Ex: himejijou. If you know the first part, then you can figure out where the characters live.

Inu-tachi

"This it a tragic story of a maidservant named Okiku." Michiko began everyone stop eating to listen avidly.

"Okiku was once the favorite servant of a great lord. She loved her master dearly, and never tired of working to please him, hoping that eventually he would come to return her love. One night she was tending to her cleaning duties in the great hall when she overheard a nobleman and his associates plotting the assassination of the castle's master. She revealed the plot as soon as she could, averting the crime, but incurring the enmity of the escaped would-be assassin, who turned his attention to plotting revenge.

The traitor knew that Okiku was responsible for the care and cleaning of a set of ten priceless gilded plates, which her master greatly cherished, and arranged for one of them to be broken and destroyed. When one of the plates was found to be missing, Okiku was tried and executed for the theft. Her body was disposed of in the well."

"The one we saw outside?"

Michiko nodded, "The very same. Every night from then on, she lets out an unearthly wail. Anyone who hears it is stricken with her despair. Her master, who later discovered the innocence and wrongful death of his favorite servant, was eventually driven mad by her nightly ritual."

Hijou

"But sis! I didn't mean it" the young man ducked as a golden cup followed by a dainty shoe flew at his head. He'd really done it this time, she was pissed enough to throw thing then he was definitely in trouble.

"Get out!" the petite woman snapped.

"I didn't mean it, nothin' bad happen, just a small black out. Jeez, it ain't my fault you're as skittish as a newborn col- Oow! Ah! Ah!" She pulled his ear and yanked his head down to her height. "I've had it up to here with you...you-you louse! Take your impetuous hide elsewhere. You have enough brothers and sisters to fill a city, why are you always here? Why can't you go leach off of one of them!?"

"Because you're my favorite, ane-ue." he kissed her cheek. She glared, but her rage was gone, mostly. "You...

A polite cough echoed through the throne room.

Amaterasu immediately let go, "Kaguya!" He looked and was surprise to find that Tsukuyomi's daughter actually was there. Even as she smiled she still looked so sad.

"Your here, that wonderful! So, did your father finally let you out or did you run- Ow! Ame-chan that hurts!"

"Same as ever I see, Uncle Sano. Actually I'm here to speak with Aunt Su on his behalf." Amaterasu's eye's narrowed. It was well known that those two held a large grudge against each other. They did even want to share the same sky if they could help it, only meeting once every couple of decades and even they their meetings were brief. He didn't know what exactly caused it, something about Tsukuyomi killing her favorite chef or something like that. Yeah, they weird family.

"Speak, child. It must be important if he released you and convinced you to come."

"Simple message is all, the chalice was stolen."

"What?!" he exploded, This was bad. That thing would- "We must find the thief at once! Find every possible suspect and execute them immediately!"

"Shut up, Susano. This is no time for you rash behavior. Go on Kaguya."

"There isn't much else to say, except that the thief stole it during the unexpected darkness."

Amaterasu's burning glare turn to him. "You don't say," Oh, crap. She turned back to Kaguya "I will go to Izumo and speak with the council, Kaguya, you are welcome to come along."

The sad woman shook her head, "I cannot. He has allowed me freedom in this realm but not on earth, even to go to Izumo. H-he'll...he'll kill my baby if I do."

'That bastard!' anger filled him again, this time directed solely at his younger brother. What Kaguya had done a hundred years ago was outrageous but she didn't deserve this continually punishment. She had broken one of her father's rules and fallen in love with a mortal. She used her powers to have a secret affair with the mortal. When her father found out he was furious! So mad that Susano had felt his anger all the way to Umijou.

Kaguya ran away, fled the mortal realm, disgusted herself as a mortal, and actually became mortal so Tsukuyomi wouldn't find her. From what Amaterasu had told him Kaguya had lived among humans till she could find her lover, which she did. For a short while lived she happily with her mortal lover even. It took Tsukuyomi years to find her and when he did she was with child. Tsukuyomi told her to return immediately, if she did, he would spare the child but not the father.

She refused

Susano had been led to believe, like many others, that Tsukuyomi had killed them both the father and the son but obviously that was not the case.

Amaterasu comforted the weeping woman and summoned a servant, "Do not cry, my dear. I shall help you as much as is with in my power. For now stay here with me, I'm sure you are in no rush to return to the Neanderthal. Take her, a be sure she is not disturbed." Once the servant and Kaguya were gone.

Amaterasu turned back to him; the sudden smile on her face did not bode well for him.

"I have a job for you, little brother....

Inyasha

He awoke slowly, aware that something had woken him up on sure what. He felt groggy that was unusual in itself as his mind lazily surfaced he became more aware of his surroundings. The first of which was he was lay down instead of sleeping propped up. The second was Kagome's scent lingered around him like a blanket. It wafted above him like a heady perfume. He inhaled deeply for a moment he could imagine that it was her lying there beside him instead of a pile of dirty cloths. He shook himself, 'this is no time to be fantasizing. I think I need some fresh air.' he thought rising to his feet being sure to not to wake Miroku and Shippo. His nose told him that Kagome, Sango and Kirara were behind the shoji in the next room. He rubbed the sleep haze out of his eye and let his nose lead him to the closest exit. There was a well-kept garden. It was peaceful and quiet, only the sounds of the night hanging in the air. It was in these quiet moments that he could truly think.

He still felt tired strangely enough, so he didn't bother with finding a tree, instead opting to sit next to the door and resting against the cool wall. There was something wrong with him he could feel it. Everything looked different, but not. Everything felt different, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

'At least that ominous feeling has gone away.' he thought absently rubbing his eyes again. It was quite a relief after having that constant warning in his head. 'Was it the creatures that attacked me, or that strange shadow that caused my instincts to go off? I'm pretty sure that's what made me transform into a full youkai. What ever it was, it hurt like hell. That transformation felt different.'

Normally when he transformed, not that it was regular occurrence, but normally it was like an overwhelming, urging force that consumed his mind and body like a rising geyser. 'The one today was sudden and unprovoked,' he growled suddenly, 'almost forced.' No way in hell someone was going to control him like a fucking puppet! No one! I'll- he went completely still. Someone else was in the garden.

"-ne...two...-sniffle-...thr--sob- three..."

Once the sound was identified he leaned back.

Sounded like some stupid wench weeping over nothing. Not his problem.

"-Choked sob-.... four.... five...s-six-sniffle- -more sobs-"

'I don't need this.' Inuyasha gave a frustrated sigh and got to his feet, 'but I can't stand crying women.' He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and headed towards the sound. He came around the corner of the house to come out behind a willow and a pond; through the leaves he could see a well.

For a split second he saw a swirl of limp darkness, but then he blinked and the only thing there was a young woman a servant by the look of it. In her arms and around her were several plates.

The woman's body shook with sobs as she pointed to each plate as she counted.

".... seh-sob-heven....eeeeight." she wailed. 'She's loud enough to wake the dead. All this over a buncha plates, grrr...'

"Hey, you! Stop the that noise!"

No response.

"...ni-high-hine...." the girl choked the word barely coming through the cracked sob.

"Hey, do you hear me?" The girl pointed to an empty spot next to the last plate. She broke down completely falling forward and fisting the grass. For a pause there was silence. He breathed out relieved she finally stopped and made to move closer. But the maid wasn't finished. She opened her mouth and release the most despairing, heart-wrenching cry.

Inuyasha would admit that seeing women cry made him uncomfortable. When Kagome started tearing up he would say just about to make her stop

But the sound the woman emitted was enough to make his constrict his chest, 'so sad...' He approached the woman slowly so as not to startle her. He kneeled quietly beside her, "Hey. Hey, would you stop that already? Why are you crying?"

"I...I didn't" she hiccupped having trouble getting her words out. He waited patiently. "Nothin's hurting you, so stop all this." her reached out to touch her shoulder. "B-but I..."

"Hey mister, don't touch her!" Kagome's voice rang out from the entrance door. 'Mister? Who's she callin' mister?! That girl...Wait I didn't hear her coming at all.'

He totally missed Kagome's warning.

The servant girl turned on him suddenly wrapping her hands around his arm. Her grip was strong. Her face was blotchy and her eyes red and puffy, tears and dirt smudged her face, but if not for that she would have been quite pretty. "Master! I didn't do it! Please forgive me! Master, I am innocent!" She moaned and then vanished completely.

"What?"

"Sir, that wasn't a real woman but a ghost." the miko explained said venturing closer.

"I can see that! What's with all this, sir and mister crap, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" he could make out her face scrunching up to squint at him.

"Yeah, who else would it be, wench?" annoyance kept into his voice.

"But, you're a.... you're….

"I'm a what?"

"Human."

- In legend Tsukuyomi kills the food kami after she tried to feed him food from her mouth and Amaterasu became so angry refused to see his face again.

Disclaimer: See prologue. Please review any comments questions or criticisms are welcome.


	5. The Next Plan

AN Yes! The good stuff begins! And I finally figured out how to put some space in between sections. Now if I can just get the asterisks…if any of ya'll know how let me know. But anywho here's the chapter enjoy.

.

.

.

The Palace of eternal night

The Old Hag glared at the puddle that used to be her minions the ones that were supposed to destroy her enemies. "Waste." She turned back to the chalice's pedestal, her thoughts tainted with bitter disappointment. The first pair didn't even make it to Tsukijou nor did the second return from their endeavor to kill those here in the mortal realm. Only one pair had completed their mission so far...

'I'm not strong enough to take on anyone just yet...' She spied the chalice the very bottom had tiny puddle forming. Nowhere near finished. "I need something to get rid of them or at the very least delay them." There was nothing she could do about Tsukuyomi, Kaguya, Amaterasu and the rest, but the Old Hag was counting on there petty family problems to keep them from acting to quickly. They probably still had yet to fathom that she was the thief. The problem was with taint blood there was the slightest chance that the powers would be skipped and that would ruin all her plans. Therefore it was with Kaguya's **mortal** son that she was most vexed. She needed him dead and soon. With every drop accumulated the cup would fill faster.

She'd watched him for a while now he and his merry little band. 'Together they are strong. I tried to separate them in the darkness...but-" a wicked idea hit her, "I've got it!" muttering an ancient spell to demon servant from the bowls of the palace appeared kneeling before her.

"Demons I bit you: Make these foolish mortals fall prey to their own envy, jealousy and doubt so that they may fall away from each other.

"Yes, Master."

Susano

He landed rather ungracefully on a grassy hill sputtering and spitting out a clump of grass and dirt. When he stood he tittered slightly, already feeling the effects of the power-sapping chalice. He shook a fist at the sun, "Curse you Amaterasu!" The sun glared angrily back. "Fine, fine, but you own me!" Glancing around the Susano ran a hand through his ocean blue hair, "There's nothing here but grass and hills!" Oh, wait that speck in the distance was that a farm? 'That's as good a place as any to start looking. If I have to trek around like this the whole way, Ame-chan sister or no, your gonna get it.'

Kagome

Kagome watched as Inuyasha paced and grumbled.

"That's not going to help you know," she told him, as she packed her stuff away. He glared, paced and grumbled. She looked around the room and noticed Shippo had skipped out without so much as a peep. "I think I'm gonna go find Sango." she rose to make a quick exit but was stopped by a very...disgruntled hanyou.

"What are you so damn perky for?! When I find who's responsible for this, they won't have time to scream before I rip out their innards and feed them to the crows!"

Sweat drop. 'That's lovely imagery first thing in the morning. Thank you, Inuyasha.'

"Well, I think you should just relax a bit, we can't go any where till we find away to get rid of Okiku's spirit. Don't stress yourself."

He blinked at her his face becoming totally unreadable. "Don't stress myself?" Maybe she should be worried...

"Don't stress myself?! Have you opened your eyes and looked at me? Look at me! Look at this!" he grabbed a lock of inky black hair; "Look!" he pointed at his eyes now a dark shade of violet. He still hand his fangs and claws but they were shrinking. In short, in was turning human, very slowly. It wasn't his 'time of the month'. The night of the new moon was still a few days yet. It was definitely weird. Inuyasha 'freaked'.

She'd managed to calm him down with an analogy. That certain things (like too much stress) can affect a woman's ahem cycle and make them irregular every once and while... Actually that analogy pissed him off too.

Heaven forbid the mighty macho man, Inuyasha, ever be compare to anything remotely feminine. Miroku and Shippo had quite a laugh at Inuyasha's expense. She smile to herself, 'It did take his mind off the problem for a bit, even if his face did invent three new shades of red.'

She was glad he was taking this so well. When he vented and rage, that was normal. If he' gotten all quite and calm... "Haven't you even thought about how we're supposed talk get back to the village? There's no way Kirara can carry us all and I sure as hell ain't carryin' your butt all the way back. There's no way we can make it back, not with all these monsters runnin' around anyway." His shoulders sagged and his eyes fell dejectedly, he looked very much the part of a miserable boy. They'd agree that they best course of action was to go straight back to Kaede (after dealing with Okiku of course). Miroku was pretty sure it had something to do with the odd darkness and maybe even they sudden explosion of restless spirits.

"Since when did you start being a pessimist, Mr. 'too stubborn to be beaten'? You've got, me and Miroku and Sango and even Shippo and Kirara. We'll protect you." Kagome watched as Inuyasha face went from crestfallen to something warm that she couldn't quite name. "Stupid girl, it's the other way around I'm supposed to protect you." Violent eyes held her brown in fast captivity. They were so deferent from his normal golden one yet the held the same intensity, the same spirit. Her heart began thump in her chest as the moment dragged on. Inuyasha took a step forward, and she jumped, "I think I need to go," she blurted," to...um find Shippo! He's gotten pretty quiet, I need to go make sure he's not...doing anything... bye." She shot out of there like a bullet.

After her footsteps had faded Inuyasha was left in stunned silence. He clenched his fist and punch the wall, "This again..."

Kagome stop her sprint shortly after her was sure she was far enough away from Inuyasha range of hearing, 'What's wrong with me? I thought I'd moved past all this.'

Kagome continued the hall until she heard the voices of her friend and sighed in relief. They were sitting with Michiko and her Mistress, discussing way to get rid of Okiku. By the looks of it they seem it have found a plan

"Ah, Kagome-sama, just in time." Miroku greeted.

Sango smile lightly, "We've got a plan-

"But Inuyasha's not gonna like it!" Shippo interrupted. At her questioning look Sango explained, "It seems that in human form Inuyasha happens to resemble Okiku's lord. But It'll take some persuasion on you're part to get him to go along with this plan." They related their plan to her.

"No problem, I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind at all…"

.

"Hell no."

'Things just can't be easy with him can they?' They were crouched behind some of the garden shrubbery spying the haunted well. Sango and Kirara were hidden on the opposite side and Miroku waited just inside the entrance just in case. She'd waited till the last possible moment to tell him their plan. Less time for him to back out.

"Come on Inuyasha, she's about to appear!"

"No way, just purify her weepy ass instead."

"She's not really hurting anybody, beside I think she deserve to rest in peace, don't you." She looked at him with imploring brown eyes and a pleading expression. She almost felt bad for using that tactic against him.... almost

"Whatever." He huffed, grudgingly acquiescing.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." for a second she looked ready to give him a hug then changed her mind. She could almost see Inuyasha frown, bit before he could question it. The spirit girl appeared beside the well plates in hand as she sat.

"What the hell I'm I supposed to do?" he whispered fiercely.

"I don't know, use your acting skill, pictures someone else, pretend she's Kikyou-whatever, just let her known she forgiven and innocent!" Ignoring the slightly surprised look, she shoved him out of the bushes. Granted she disliked using Kikyou, of all people, to motivate Inuyasha, but that seemed to be the only thing that worked hands down, no questions asked, when the situation called for it. 'No questions asked because Inuyasha always clams up when that name is mentioned. I should be a shamed for using such low tactic' He watched as Inuyasha cautiously walked over and tapped the sobbing girl's shoulder, getting Okiku's attention. Inuyasha gave her and unsure glance, uncertain as to what to do now.

She mouthed the words go with the flow. He glared back. She watched the dog-demon as he shook his head as if to ward off his thoughts and then turned back to Okiku

"Master, please forgive me! I didn't-"

"I know." He said exuding an un-Inuyasha like calm. The kind of quiet he got after seeing Kikyou. She bit her cheek, 'I came to terms with him and her along time ago, and I got over it. Inuyasha is just a friend.'

"I forgive you. In my heart, deep down, I knew it couldn't be you. You'd never to anything to hurt me but I realize it too late. Forgive me, K- Okiku!"

"Oh, Master!" She flung her arms him pressing his head to her chest.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's eye bugging out. But neither could see the other, nor could Inuyasha hear when her grating teeth when he decided 'to go with the flow'.

He awkwardly hugged her back, "Don't you think it's time to rest now?"

"Rest?" the dead girl tilted her head as if the word was new then smiled, "Yes, rest for good." Inuyasha sighed with relief, "But first- he stiffened

"I want one last kiss."

.

.

.

Disclaimer: See Prologue. Review please! Oh yes and mortal is mortal is mortal!


	6. The Past Memories

AN: Yikes where did all the time go? Summers half gone and I start college in a week! I had most of this chapter done a tree weeks ago but I was trying to get the next Ch of TFR up to par. Sorry for the delay.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha

.

.

Inuyasha floundered helplessly, what the hell was he supposed to do? Kiss her? Ghost girl puckered up, eye closed expectantly. 'Uugh,' he shuddered. This was going to be like kissing Kikyo, wasn't it? Except this time he would be the initiator. He shuddered again. Her body was cold and smelled dead the same way Kikyo' s did. The only difference was the priestess smell like clay and bones too. Not that that made any big difference; it still wasn't appealing. It wasn't appealing with Kikyo either. Why? Because he was spoiled.

His lips had been ruined for dead women forever.

It all started two years ago. On her 17th birthday to be exact. Her family had thrown her a birthday party with all her friends and family. Coincidentally it had fallen on the night of the full moon so she and her family invited him to stay using the pretense of him being a friend from out of town.Kagome was so happy surrounded by all her friend and family, the expression on her face every time she open a present...Toward the end her mother gave Kagome her present, which she was asked to try on.

He remembered, quite vividly, sitting at the kitchen table annoyed by some of the vapid girls Kagome's age and then everything stopped as she slowly came down the stairs. It was as if he'd been looking at her, truly seeing her, for the very first time. The dress clung to her like wet cloth. And to this day, for the first ten minutes after that, he could remember nothing but curves. 'When did this happen?' He remembered thinking, When had she changed? When had her voice become softer? Her movement so poised and graceful? In short, when had she stopped looking like a girl and blossomed into a woman? He continued thinking along those lines till Kagome worriedly asked if he was alright.

But the real kicker was after the party. He had been leaving (he never stayed longer than he had to in her time) when he heard her quiet laugh accompanied by a deeper masculine one.

_He was not jealous...but he had to check, just to make sure she was safe or whatever. Remember that scrawny twig boy, the idiot human male with the most gullible face. Well he wasn't so scrawny any more. Hojo had grown up too. Gotten a little taller, a deeper voice, his shoulders broaden and gained some muscle on those stick arms. Those arms were wrapped around Kagome like Naraku's tentacles._

****

**_Now_**_ he was jealous. He balled his fist so tight his palms bleed and lip rose in an awful snarl. It hit him so hard and fast, that was all he could do to stay put and not rip that weasely little bastard to shreds!_

_It was maddening, to see someone else holding Kagome like that, so intimate. Even more heart breaking was the way she gaze up in eyes with adoring amusement and a wistful smile...'When did this happen, I never smelled him on her!' He sniffed, actually he couldn't smell Hojo, only a stronger version of that perfume Kagome wore every once in- 'Fuck!'_

_They embraced for a while, like two lovers, but when they started kissing Inuyasha turned to walk away feeling sick._

_"Hojo...mmwai. Ho-mm, please stop!" Inuyasha whirled about ready to carve Hobo up into tiny Hoho pieces. Kagome was smiling sadly (looking quite flushed albeit) and Hobo was grinning like an idiot._

_"There something I need to say...I think you're a wonderful person but..."_

_"You're breaking up with me?" 'Yeeeees! Take that, Hobo!'_

_"Sorry, it's just I can't give you the commitment and time that you deserver." Hojo wilted like the pansy wimp he was. (Not that Inuyasha could say he would've taken it any better had their places been reversed)_

_"You a real sweet person, Hojo, you deserve someone who will be there for you all the time, not some of the time."_

_"I did I move too fast? Do you think we're too young?" ' What-what the fuck is he talking about! It better not be what it sounds like!'_

_She laughed, "No- no it's not you're fault, it's me. I just need some time. I'll be going away for a while after graduation to...settle my problem. So please find some one who will be there for you"_

_"I wouldn't care if I could only see you once a lifetime, I still love you, my sweet Kagome." Gagg me._

_"But, but-"_

_"Don't worry Kagome, I will wait for you!" He said cheerfully, waving as he left. "And when you return I'll making you the happiest woman on earth!" _

_'Oh, hell no.'_

He'd felt different after that, about Kagome. The idea that someone from her time could sweep her off her feet and take her away without him even realizing it, literally smacked him in the face and was very real to him now. He had skittered about her like a moron for a bit, then finally got the courage to do something

_He gazed at her questioning face as they stood by the well. He took a step toward her, "Inu...Yasha?" she squeaked cutely_

_"Kagome... He leaned close. Close enough to actually felt the heat radiating from her lips on his._

_...But at the second she turned her head and he met her cheek instead._

_"I think it's better....if we just stay friends." she smiled wistfully, gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and he watched her walk away and disappear into the well with out looking back. He tentatively touched his burnt lips,_

_"I don't..."_

Two years ago he'd felt the warmth from Kagome's lips and they hadn't even touched. And he'd been ruined ever since. (Especially for S.L.U.Gs ( Single Life-sucking Undead Girls))

From his hiding spot the monk gave him a 'what are you waiting for?' look. He would. Inuyasha looked to Kagome, he couldn't see her face very well but she gave him a 'thumbs up'. He felt saddened by this. Had she given up on him completely? Already?

"My Lord? Is something wrong?" Okiku blushed...well as much as a dead girl could, considering she had no blood to speak of.

"No...of course not." He leaned in and met her ice cold lips without another seconds hesitation...

.

.

Kagome

.

.

Kagome looked on impassively as the black-haired Inuyasha gave the spirit girl what she wanted. She didn't feel anything not jealousy or anger or hurt. And why should she? Inuyasha was a friend the best she'd ever had. But he was just a friend. That's all. That's it. Nothing more. She didn't care who he kissed. Not a bit. Not at all... Unless the kisser tried to drag him into hell. Then she'd have to step in and referee.

Some would be confused, seeing as she was the one who choose to stay by his side, regardless of Kikyo, back when it hurt so much to see those two together. Back then she was only 15 and thought that the pain and unspoken feelings might crush her. But then she released something, had an epiphany of sorts. It wasn't the end of the world. Yes, it hurt. Yes, it seemed unfair. So what? Life wasn't fair. Instead of spending the rest of her life pining after what wouldn't or couldn't be, she choose take a different stance. Build a bridge and get over it.

It wasn't easy, but step-by-step she put distance between her and Inuyasha that way, physically and mentally. That helped a lot and when she was ready she looked else where for love. She met Ryu. And discovered she wasn't the type for short flings. Then she re-discovered Hojo. After going to collage for a year boring old Hojo was not so boring anymore. He was the kind of guy that make the perfect husband. But she was living a double life and that made thing difficult. She was going finish this quest and live her life happily no matter what happened in the end. And she could do it without a certain dog eared hanyou

.

.

Susano

.

.

Traveling on foot, Susano found, was an tedious thing as well as very boring passage of time. All one had to do was watch were one step and maybe not even that. How could mortals stand this form of travel? Why, he could walk for days! It gave him lots of time to think, something he rarely did. (Which is the reason for his nickname the impetuous male).

His trek was interrupted several times by lowly demons. The land seemed to be infested with them. In his opinion, demons were the absolute scum of the all realms. Men shared this sentiment although they were powerless and often cowered in fear. But for him, and his kind, demons were beneath his notice except when they stood in his path. Those beasts were not worth the dirt on his soles and certainly not the air that sustained their life. But that was neither here nor there.

His sister had sent him on 'a mission of great import'. He snorted, 'She just wants me out of her castle. She could've just sent a messenger. What if he's dead already? This will be a waste... and a help to the chalice thief.' By sending him here, his powers were siphoned at twice the rate of that in his own domain. He could feel and see the steady flow of energy leaving him, as small as it was at the moment.

The mission: to find Kaguya's son. A half mortal whose powers had never been touched nor awakened from dormancy. But with his luck the man was dead already. Either way Amaterasu had given him specific instruction to find his niece's son. They were vague and few. The first was to find the village of Kikyo the priestess and the Shikon no Tama...

Susano slowed coming to a grassy slope. There was a small river at the bottom, beyond that a plain and then the settlement. It was a simple matter to jump over the creek to the other side.

A hushed voice spoke as he acrossed, "My lord, leaving so soon? Please stay and rest a moment." It was a young river kami kneeling on one knee. His clothes were simple and almost drab, he looked frail and too aged for such young and what should have been a healthy stream. Susno's brow furrowed. 'Not even the chalice could cause this much damage in such a sort time...'

"You look unwell. What ails you Kawagami?"

The kami looked a little taken a back by his forward nature. The kawagami laughed uncertainly. "My lord, do not trouble yourself with thoughts on my state." The river-god bowed humbly, "Why is it that you walk this realm, Great One? Ah, forgive me! How rude of this lowly servant." The nervous spirit bowed again. "How may this unworthy one serve you," This was why he stayed with Amaterasu all the time; he was too impatient to deal with fawning servants and wordy courtiers. They spent too much time worrying about politeness and etiquette they never just said what they needed to say and be done!

"Tell me of any recent strange occurrences," he demanded bluntly, interupting the man's long and deep bow. Homage was nice but did it have to be so lengthy? The kami blinked confused, "My Lord?"

He sighed exasperatedly, "It is a matter of such importance that I've come personally to investigate." A small lie but if it could get this guy to hurry up and dispense with the pleasantries. "Tell me even if you think it is unimportant."

"Well now that you mention it, o gracious one..."

Susano continuing his journey pondered the problems the river-god had spoken of. Rampant demons and wayward spirits everywhere, minor kami succumbing to the drain of the chalice causing disasters like the drying up of the river. These disasters were rare now but... 'That kawagami was fairly strong. If others like him are beginning to weaken...this world will soon fall into chaos. Who would want such a thing? It matters not. While Amaterasu is discussing what should be done and wasting precious time I'm going to take matters in my own hands and find the perpetrator immediately.' The sun's ray beat down on his in a seemingly angry manner. 'aah, Immediately after I find Kaguya's son' the sun went back to gentle sunny day, he huffed and continued his thought, 'then I'll find them and defeat them!' They wouldn't stand a chance against the mighty Susano!

So enveloped in his thought he failed to notice he'd made it to the rice field. But that change soon enough. 'Ugh that smell! What is that?!' It was awful! There was no denying that these fields were well fertilized. He wondered how mortals could put up with such a stench. Making a noise of disgust he made his way through the fields to what he assumed was a barn. He heard the clucking of chickens and the sounds of oxen and...crying? Curious he rounded the corner to spy a weeping family. An old couple and their young beautiful daughter (very beautiful daughter from what he could see) all huddled together in front of the barn. The old man was silently weeping the two women were crying hugging each other and generally making a horrible noise together.

"What are we going to do, Papa?!"

"I don't know, Mama, we can't just let that horrible monster eat our very last child!" He heard them wail. He was between gagging at their stupidity or...well gagging at their stupidity...But... A horrible monster? A lovely maiden in distress? This was a task for Susano, lord of the waves, ruler of the sea, the mighty- "Uh, can we help you...my lord?" a quite voice sniffled. The maiden stood before him, wiping her lovely violet eyes. She was a good head and a half shorter than he, but he was rather tall. She was of petite stature with long black hair, her face was ruddy from crying and her eyes were wet with tears but any one could see she was a beauty. He never knew mortals could be so stunning. Or maybe it was because he was all but mortal now...

"Kushinaide! What have I told you about talking to strangers!" Susano crigned at the old woman's shout. The old couple straightened themselves and hobbled over.

"Sorry Mama."

Susano turned on the charm, "Please do not be angry with her, I was traveling by and I just couldn't help but overhear you were having a problem. I may be of some assistance...

.

.

Tsukuyomi

.

.

"What?! That wretch! How dare she interfere in a private matter! You!" she pointed to the unfortunate messenger, "Tell Amaterasu to return my daughter at once!"

"But my lord it was Kaguya-hime's choice-"

"She will be returned here immediately! GO!" The servant scramble out of the throne chamber as fast as his feet would carry him. Tsukuyomi sat back down on the throne breathing heavily from his burst of anger. But this anger was spurned by worry. Worry for his daughter. True they were a bit estranged, even before he kept her captive in her own home for several decades. But he was unwilling to have her kill...It had occurred to him after he'd sent her to Amaterasu's palace who the perpetrator might be. It was only a matter of figuring out who had the power, the cunning and the motivation to steal the power-sucking chalice and bring chaos upon the world. The Old Hag of Black Night... 'I knew I'd regret ever dealing with that disgusting old witch.' Dealings with her or any denizens of the Palace of Eternal Night were expressly forbidden. But he'd done it seeing as it was a win-win situation for him provided no one find out.

_"Remember my duaghter is not to be harmed, witch." He glowered at the bent over hag. A cold wind whispered through the trees, and the darkness was even inkier beneath the boughs in the moonless night. They met on neutral ground the mortal realm. But far enough so that Kaguya would not detect his presence and flee._

_"And do not forget to wipe her memory of this nonsense. She cannot mourn what was never there." His plan was perfect, ingenious even._

_Kill the human father and the son the wipe Kaguya's memories blank._

_His careful and subtle influence over the jealous human Takemaru would drive the normally loving man into a rage, killing his daughter's lover. And if in the case she ever did recover her memories (a very real possibility she was his daughter after all) she would think he had nothing to do with it._

_This way everything would go back to how it was before. His daughter would be innocent, obedient and safe. Just as she was before she got the notion to leave his domain and consort with mortals. All he had to do was wait till the child was born separate her from that wretched vermin she call babe....That would be the easy part it was simply a matter of forcing her to shed her mortal flesh._

_The Hag laughed, an ugly sound that grated one's ear so much that he immediately wished her to stop. "Tsukuyomi-sama you insult me if you think I can not perform this simple task without mistake."_

_"If you mistake one part the deal will be moot, and I shall kill you and rid this world of your existence for good."_

_"Just don't forget your end of the bargain, hoshigami-sama...."_

Her freedom had been the reward for her services if she used her powers to help him capture Kaguya, then he would release her from hell's prison. (She could only leave once a month as it was) She did help him but things did go as planned. Afterward he saw no reason to up hold his end of the bargain after all there was no way for her to escape from the nether realm. Of that he had been sure until now.

Somehow, he suspected, the old crone had found a way. And now she wanted revenge. Her first target would be his family, Kaguya, himself and that half-mortal creature he was loathed to admit any relation to.


End file.
